


Come With Me If You Want To Live

by booping_the_snoot



Series: In Another Life [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, I might write another later but showing how Natty met Anthony, Kinda?, Natasha doesn't understand human anything, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character, boop? showing plot? its more likely than you think, but they're willing to learn after meeting Cherry :), sorry my dudes, yeah uhh idk whats up with the spacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Stupid humans never checking their stupid cameras. Come ON, human, you set those up so that this WOULDN'T happen. You're supposed to be a SMART ONE.





	Come With Me If You Want To Live

Natasha dabbed at their lips, mouth open, hair pulled back into a bun to avoid getting snagged on their sharp, overlapping teeth. The tissue they were using pulls away pink, heavy and wet. They sigh.  
  
“Are you okay?” Natasha asks, glancing at the pale human in front of them.

 

It blinks up at them, reddish pink eyes still wide in surprise, before glancing down at the body at Natasha’s feet. The body of someone sent to kill it, loaded gun in hand, orders to wipe out and destroy the workshop. Natasha should probably mention that to it. It gulps.

 

“I-I don’t- why did you- why- what-” it stammers, voice wobbly and wet. Its hands are shaking and its eyes look glassy. “Your… mouth… it, um, you…” It looks back up at them, expression still frozen.  
  
How… amusing. Humans are very different than what their peers had told them.  
  
“What? This?” they asked, feeling mischevious, and opened up their mouth as wide as they could. The human gulped again, clutching both hands as if to hide the shaking.

 

“How are… what are you...?” Tears built up in its eyes, and it blinks rapidly as if to quell them. It doesn’t work.  
  
Natasha thinks they can recall something like this. Their peers, who they haven’t seen since getting stranded, telling them of how naive most humans were, unaware of the life around them, most believed to be the only intelligent life in their galaxy- no, not just their galaxy, their universe. How arrogant.

 

Yet despite the fear, Natasha noticed other things in its (Is it really an _it_ ? They don’t remember much about human culture, too annoyed by their belief to be the only intelligent race.) eyes. Weariness, shock… curiosity. Oh, how curious it looks. Maybe Natasha read it wrong- they know that this human builds stuff. Lots of stuff. Stuff for war and stuff for peace and stuff, just to say that it could. Natasha had seen some of what it built. Those are the eyes, the hands, of an inventor. Someone curious, someone willing to learn. Someone who _craved_ new information, how to make this, how to collect that. Maybe that twitching wasn’t for anxiety, maybe it was to resist reaching out, and poking at Natasha’s face. Maybe it was both. Who knows but it?

 

“Just because I look human it doesn’t mean I am,” Natasha answers at last, closing their mouth. It wrings its hands again, and Natasha’s eyebrows raise in fondness and amusement.

 

Wait. Fondness?

  
Sure, they had been observing thus human for a while. This pale human with the reddish pink eyes, and the eyes of someone too curious for their own good. It had been… How long now? A month? Yes, a month of silently watching from the hidden workshops gritty, dirt covered windows. A month of coverage for the human, which they barely knew, assassinating agents that got to close with a quick chomp either to its jugular or to its frontal lobe, silencing them all near instantly. A month of their human ( _their_ human?) being unaware of the fact that its location is no longer as hidden as they thought. They really should probably mention that.

 

The human gulps heavily once again, grabbing Natasha from their thoughts.  


“So… so what-what _are_ you? You never answered my question.” It spoke, seemingly gaining some confidence.

 

Natasha grins, eyes crinkling at the corners, and brushes some of the cotton candy pink hair back behind their ears, and extends their hand, bowing just the slightest bit.

 

“My name is Natasha. And you, Madame, are in danger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,,, lemme know what I can do to improve Bls. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: also psst in case it wasnt obvious, that pale, red eyed human is Cherry. Have a nice day! (✿´꒳`)ﾉ°


End file.
